Never Let Go
by LyricallyAbusive
Summary: Blu just took flight for the first time alongside Jewel, who needs help with her wing. Blu arrives at the airport and gets help from Linda and Tulio. Now that she is getting help, Blu starts to wonder if she really has feelings for him. He doesn’t know what to do whenever after Jewel recovers. Will he go back to Moose Lake or would he take the path of love, lust, and hurt? So bad :
1. Chapter 1 - Jump of Faith

**Chapter 1 - Jump Of Faith**

 **Author's Notes**

 **This is my very first time making a FanFiction and decided to make one for Rio since I fell in love with its characters 2 months ago. If you are reading this, don't expect anything near professional, but don't also expect storylines with no plot and bad grammar either. Enough of me, you came here to read Rio and I promise you, you will read Rio! I hope you enjoy this, leave me reviews where I can improve, if there are any flaws. Anyways, I present you, Never Let Go. The chapter starts right after Linda and Tulio failed to stop the plane from escaping. Enjoy!**

It was around midnight when the plane took off into the ominous atmosphere. Despite Linda's and Tulio's best efforts to stop the plane with a giant float, destiny held a sign of disapproval. Linda, with all her determination to get back to the blue bird she knew and cared for 15 years, was now shrinking into a spec onto the dark sky. Linda then got off the float, realizing she had failed at getting Blu back.

"Blu! Blu!" Knowing it was impossible at this point, all she could do now was watch the plane drift off.

"Oh, Blu." Linda just stood there watching the plane disappear with pain and sadness growing every second. She then completely lost it and broke down into tears knowing she won't be able to see her best friend in this world ever again. Tulio felt horrible for Linda and did the very least he could do. He offered Linda a warm, compassionate hug, in which Linda accepted. Now Linda was crying in Tulio's chest, with nothing much else to do than mourn for the Spix macaws.

Blu knew he had to do something since in all sincerity, all of this was his fault. He saw Jewel, the last female Spix macaw, in a cage next to his. He needed to think of something quick before the plane got too far from Rio. All he had to do was get a glimpse at the Angle that presented itself in front of him to spark inspiration.

"What are you doing?" Jewel saw Blu getting ahold of a fire extinguisher and getting the tip on the top of his cage.

"I'm gonna pop this cage open like a soda can!" Blu talked with such a serious yet calmed tone. He obviously knew the physics of the pressure of which a metal cage can withstand. With all his might, he started slamming into the right side of the cage towards the side with no cages. After 4 hard slams against the cage, the fire extinguisher finally fell to the ground, pulling the rope that was attached to it, "popping" the cage open.

"Now, that's popping!" Nico exclaimed still in his cage with Pedro.

Blu got out of the cage and went straight to Jewel's cage, and without trouble, unlocks the cage.

"Hurry. We gotta help the others" Jewel nodded in agreement and helped Blu in unlocking cages for the other birds to escape.

"Over here!" Is heard throughout the plane. Blu and Jewel have no problem helping the other birds.

Some birds knocked over the cages preventing anyone from the cockpit of the plane to have a chance to stop the birds' plan of freedom. Blu then jumped to the control panel of the plane,hit a button, and finally, the doors started to open up.

Blu then jumped to the front and shouted,

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Freedom!!!!" Is heard from Pedro as everyone but two jump from the plane, flying to safety.

"Come on we gotta get out!" Jewel frantically shouts.

"No! No! Wait!" Is heard from Blu. Jewel instantly realized that Blu was flightless but wanted to ensure him for the moment.

"Hey it's okay, it's okay. We'll figure this out together, right?" As Jewel finished her sentence, her smile faded as she saw a shadow creep behind Blu.

"Blu watch out!"

Blu instantly felt a pain from his back and screamed in short-term pain.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Jewel tries to help Blu get off from Nigel's talons but fails. Nigel then slammed Jewel very hard into the side of the plane with enough force to knock a cage into Jewel's wing.

"Ouch! My wing."

"Oh pity! Now we got two useless flightless birds." Nigel then savagely laughs only to see Blu reaching for something. Before he could react, Blu shoved a hook into Nigel's talons.

"Not cool man! Not cool!" Blu then releases the fire extinguisher launching Nigel to the front of plane. Seeing the plane quickly approaching, he couldn't do anything.

"Oh no." Some screams were heard and white feathers splattered everywhere. Now the plane was plummeting down back to the earth at a quick rate.

The bird smugglers started to panic, but one. The one who didn't care for others, now had a parachute.

"Hasta la vista, losers!" He proclaims to the other two smugglers.

Marcel, the selfish one, jumps from the plane with the only parachute.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

"Cannonball!"

Now that the plane was falling, Blu couldn't think straight. Before he could react, he heard Jewel call his name.

"Blu! Blu!" Blu frantically saw Jewel fall off the plane, trying to reach her but failed. Blu was at lost of words. Should he stay in the plane and die a few minutes later or should he jump with Jewel for a few more seconds? Seconds seemed to go by minutes. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there thinking and then suddenly, he thought of what Rafael told him "Make your choices with your heart, not your brain". Thinking that he couldn't confess his feelings for Jewel made it only worse and concluded that his life was at a loss, so he had to try to get to Jewel first before dying. And that is when he jumped...

At first he didn't get close to Jewel but then he started to go down in such a position where he could lose attitude much quicker. Finally, Jewel's body was now visible, and was only a few feet from getting into contact with her. At last, he crashed into her and rolled around for a bit until he and Jewel held each other.

"Blu! You're crazy! What are you doing?!" By his heart, for once, he let it speak for itself.

"I'm not letting you go! We're chained-to-each other birds, remember?" At that moment, time froze into space. Jewel was completely mesmerized and touched by his words. He would give his life away just so he could be with her for a few more seconds. That is when it hit her. She saw that Blu really cared about her more than his life. She couldn't want anything more but to move her beak into the most passionate kiss she would ever give. The two got lost in the moment. Jewel passionately explored Blu's beak while Blu did the same to Jewel. Both didn't want the moment to end. The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity, and when it finally ended, Blu suddenly felt his heart beating in a flow of samba and happiness.

He had a strange urge, and didn't see his wings start opening. No more than 3 seconds, he took flight that surprised both birds. Lost at words, he only wowed at himself with excitement and pure joyfulness.

"Blu! You're flying!"

"Yeah!"

"You're right! I'm not an ostrich, I'm not an ostrich!"

After almost colliding with some cable cars, Blu and Jewel started to see the airport where Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were sobbing.

"Look!" Fernando pointed to the sky to see two birds that were the only, Blu and Jewel.

Instantly, Linda looked up and saw what she thought she would never see.

"It's Blu! Tulio it's Blu! And he's flying! My Blu is flying!" The trio of humans were all shocked and excited to see the two birds approaching them. A mere 20 seconds later, Blu landed Jewel as carefully as possible onto the paved ground. Tulio instantly saw Jewel's injured wing.

"Here let me see." Jewel rebelled but Blu gave her a confident look that everything was going to be alright. As she saw him quite calm, she let Tulio get ahold of her, but quietly moaned in pain.

"We need to get back to the aviary before her pain escalates and if that happens, she would likely lose her ability of flying." That sentence alone was enough to drive worry and fear into Jewel's thoughts. Blu also shared similar characteristics.

Linda then got ahold of Jewel and Blu and started to think on how to back to the aviary.

"How are we supposed to get back to the aviary with no ride?"

"We can take the float, it's our best chance, there aren't any taxis at this time of hour", Tulio replied.

"It's our best shot. If we got here with the float, we can get back to the aviary with the float", Linda optimistically suggested.

Throughout the ride back, Jewel was constantly sobbing in pain, some sobs being louder than others.

"Hey Jewel, don't worry, Tulio is an expert at treating birds, it's what he's best at." Blu tried to reassure Jewel.

"Tulio won't let anything happen to his patients, you'll be flying in no time. Sure it might take a while, but you will get back to your talons and fly again." Blu did his best to motivate Jewel.

"Do you really think I'll be able to fly again Blu? After all, a cage probably many times as heavy as me landed on my wing. What if I can never fly again?"

Jewel begin to sob again in pain.

"I'm sorry at what happened to you Jewel, but just so you know, I'll be there the whole process of your recovery, and I p-promise I won't leave y-your your side."

What Blu said made Jewel calm down a bit and sighed.

"Do you really mean that Blu?"

"With all my h-heart, yes I do w-want to be w-with y-you." Jewel smile as she saw Blu start getting nervous at her about his feelings.

"Blu you don't have to be nervous around me. I didn't kiss you because those were my supposedly last moments before death, I kissed you because you are selfless and very caring and I wanted to show you how I felt towards you."

"Y-you mean that? Really?"

"Yes Blu, of course I mean that."

Blu then got closer to Jewel and placed his wings around Jewel. Jewel saw what he did and laid on his chest and smiled that she was with Blu. The two just enjoyed each other's company until they got to the aviary.

"We're here." Tulio finally was able to move the float through the narrow roads of Rio, the task being almost impossible, but with determination, he made sure that Jewel would have the best chance of flying again. Linda held Jewel and carefully grabbed her talons and started walking towards the entrance of the aviary. Blu flew from behind, though not very good as he has only flown once or twice.

Though Tulio and Linda entered with serious attitudes, some laughter in the aviary could be heard. Tulio then realized that he and Linda still had the carnival outfits and cringed at not thinking about that.

"It's a long story. But it doesn't matter, we got an injured bird who needs immediate help. I need some volunteers right now!" In a matter of seconds, many people became interested in helping the blue bird.

Though Blu wanted to be with Jewel, he knew well that he couldn't be in the treatment room with a bunch of ornithologists.

"Blu, you can wait in the breeding chamber, this is going to take some time. Don't worry my people are going to do their best to get Jewel in better shape, but for now, the breeding chamber is where you're best to be at. Blu simply nodded, though the human couldn't understand. Linda stood in a chair, talking with some receptionist, but that didn't matter to Blu right now. He was too worried to have any interferences with humans, he was concerned about Jewel. As he entered the breeding chamber, through some knocks and help from a fellow doctor, he just stood there. As he stood there, he started thinking about the bad things that could happen to Jewel.

 _What if she never gets to fly again? What if she blames him for it? Will she hate him?_ All these thoughts were too much for Blu, he couldn't hold it. He started to sob a little at first, but then completely broke down. After a couple minutes, he saw that his body was weak so he decided to search for food. Coincidently, he saw some mangos on the floor with a small sticky note saying, "Food for the patients" by some bushes. He noticed the sweet smell,decided to grab some and ate at a fast rate.

 _What a night_ , thought Blu as he finished his meal.

 _To think I was living a simple life in Moose Lake two days ago_. Blu then decided to call it day and started flying towards the fake trees. He still wasn't very good at flying though he had read many books on the physics of aviation.

After a mere 5 minutes, he found a somewhat tight hollow, with a large opening. He just dived in and laid there, still sobbing from the pessimistic thoughts he had about Jewel's treatment.

 _What Jewel said during the ride back, does she really have feelings for me? I know I have feelings for her, but how do I show her how I feel towards her? Does she share the same feelings I have for her? Does she **love** me like I **love** her?_

He didn't have answers to any of his thoughts, he could only hope for the best. He let out a big sigh, and then started catching himself falling asleep.

 _Whatever happens after the treatment, nothing will change my thoughts about you Jewel. Though it'll be hard to tell physically, I **love** you Jewel. Even if I don't ever tell you , I will always **love** you Jewel and nothing can ever change that._

The last thing he heard before he dozed off was a faint screech somewhere in the breeding chamber.

"I did my best but it wasn't enough, I'm sorry Blu."


	2. Chapter 2 - Promises

**Chapter 2 - Promises**

 **Author's Notes**

 ** _It's been a week since my first chapter (Jump Of Faith), which by the way, wasn't_** ** _very original, but I assure you, the rest should be 75-90% original. I enjoyed writing the first chapter so I'm going to continue this story (yay!). Leave a review as always where I can improve and also tell me what you want to see in the future. I'm planning to release chapter 3 (unammed at the moment) around the first days of November. I'm also going to make my chapters from now 3k or above to make my chapters worth the wait. I welcome you, Chapter 2 - Promises. This chapter starts right after Blu dazing off into sleep. Enjoy!_**

The last thing Blu heard before he dozed off was a faint screech somewhere in the breeding room.

"I did my best but it wasn't enough, I'm sorry Blu."

Blu couldn't tell where he was or who's voice that belonged to and only saw darkness.

"Um, where am I? Who are you? What do you mean you are sorry?" Blu was very confused at this sudden moment since he had fallen asleep seconds prior to this.

"I know you Blu but you don't know me. I must tell you something very urgent. It's about Jewel."

Blu instantly paid more attention, trying to fit the pieces together.

"What do you w-want from m-me?" Blu tried to sound intimidating but instead, spoke out in a nervous tone.

"I'm sorry Blu. I truly am. I was too angry and lust-filled for revenge to see the wrong I was doing."

Blu immediately raised his tone.

"What did you do to Jewel?! Please tell me, I must know!" Blu had some tears down his face but stuffed them out with his talon.

"I tell you again, I'm sorry Blu , but since you deserve to know, I'll tell you what I did to Jewel, God it's so horrible." The darkness around Blu started to change into an environment similar to him; it was the jungle outside of Rio. He also saw the creature that talked to him. He had some sort of robe preventing you from seeing its face, though you could tell it was a male bird.

"This is where it happened." The bird blankly said.

"You haven't told me what you did to Jewel. What did you do to her?" Blu was concerned and feared that the bird would say those words.

"It was a perfect day the two of you had. I saw the happiness and love between you two. It lit up the jungle; it created a friendly vibe for the surrounding area you two constantly went. But as for me, I longed for revenge, I wanted you to get away from Jewel so I could commence my plan. Nico, I think the yellow canary's name is, was having a drink in a pod by himself and I realized this was the perfect moment for my ultimate plan. I grabbed Nico and took him to my hollow, which was nearby, and tied vines around him so he wouldn't escape. I then confronted him and told him to follow my rules if he wanted to leave alive. I told him he must bring me back one of your feathers and returned to me by sundown or else he would pay with his life. Frantically, he accepted and went on to get the feather that belonged to you."

"Nico? Why would Nico do such a thing? I know we just met, but he would never do such a thing, ever." Blu didn't see Nico as the bird who would betray anyone.

"But he did. As a matter of fact, he got the feather from you in only 2 hours. As he gave me your feather, he said to me to let him go now, but I smiled and went on to step 2 of my dark, evil plan. I knocked him down cold, hanged him from the vines, and murdered him in cold blood. I then placed your feather in between Nico's remains and went to the nearest bird for 'help' and got you framed."

"How could you do such a thing!?? That's murder you just committed, and for what, just some revenge on me? What did he do to deserve such a horrible death?"

"I still ask my dark side but it always gives me the same answer, which is an answer full of hate and sorrow. After everyone was aware of Nico's death, sure enough, the birds took blame to you. The moment Jewel heard that you 'murdered' Nico 'for fun', she instantly was confused and asked you why you would do such a thing. Everyone was there when Jewel heard of your murder, Pedro, Rafael, and Eva. They were all disgusted and filled with rage at what you did. Even Jewel started losing the love she had for you while you were in a state of confusion and tried to convince everyone that you were innocent, which no one believed. Pedro and Rafael beat you real bad, leaving scars and bruises. Right before everyone left, Jewel was crying, and told you right before she left forever, "Why Blu? Why did you do it? I now don't ever want to see you again, I'll leave and go far away from here. I hope I never see you again, murderer." You were speechless as you just watched her leave and then cried and cried. That's all I saw for that was all I sticked around for. That is why I am sorry. I ruined your perfect life. I'm sorry Blu."

Blu wasn't able to process all this information despise him being the nerdy kind.

"Why are you telling me this and why do you keep telling sorry?"

The bird just looked at up him and firmly said, "Look, what I did to you or what I'm going to do to you will destroy your everything, even though at first, all will be great."

"So is this some sort of warning then? Is there a way to prevent this from happening?" Blu really wanted a quick way though he believed life wasn't that simple.

"I'm sure if you alter destiny, though my information might end up being different, but it's worth the shot. Also, I wanted to tell you something. This isn't me, this is my good side, which most of my soul has lost. Most of my soul has hate and vengeance. As weird as it may sound, my bad side isn't currently here and when it does, my soul will go back to its regular form of hate and evilness. This is advice but also a warning. Since I have told you the future of your life, destiny now will take another pathway, but will end the same. Protect the one you love cause soon, there will be someone, me, who will try to get their revenge. So in future notice, I'm sorry with whatever happens in the future. This is all I can tell you."

"So you're telling me, you right now, is the good side of your soul but the bad side of your soul has dominance and control of your actions and you're warning me of a dark future, right?" The robbed bird nodded.

"I must go now Blu. Remember what I said, protect Jewel at all cost even if it costs your life. You must for her sake. I must leave now, tchau(goodbye) Blu."

The environment he knew as the jungle started to fade into darkness once again, which gave him time to think about what in all of Rio just happened.

 _So this dream of mine was a message about the future, which was not a joyful one so say at the least. What did he mean by he will lose the love Jewel has for him? Did he imply that Jewel loved her? But how, Blu was just a socially awkward domesticated bird._

That thought would have to be answered later, as the darkness now turned to the hollow he slept in, but to his left he heard a hard tap, almost a punch coming from outside the hollow he was at.

"Blu? Blu? Are you here? It's me Tulio, Jewel is finished with the operation. I got news about her."

Before Blu could fly down to Tulio, he heard Tulio start imitating bird squawks, which sounded nothing like the way birds actually communicated. To this, he chuckled a bit before landing on Tulio's shoulder.

"So my communication was clear enough for you to come down." Tulio smiled at himself, proud that he could 'communicate' with birds.

 _Loud enough_ , Blu thought.

Tulio started walking towards the exit of the breeding room, then went down the hallway and took a left into a room with around 3 ornithologists with sharp tools. Blu saw Jewel in a cast, with fear and anxiety. As he watched her, she turned towards him and saw him with happiness.

"Blu! I was so scared with these humans poking sharp tools at me! I missed you Blu, what took so long?"

"I was sleeping until Tulio started almost punching the hollow I was in, then he started squawking to get my attention." Jewel chuckled at the thought of Tulio squawking.

"So Jewel, hows your wing?"

"It's seen better days. But yeah, Tulio said it should heal in 3-4 weeks. Man that's a lot of time of being flightless."

"Hey, I've been flightless for 15 years, you could say that's a lot." Tulio saw the two birds and gave a warm smile.

"Hey Blu and Jewel, since you two are together, you could sleep together in the hollow in the breeding room. It's been a long night, you two deserve a peaceful rest of the night. I'll get you two some food tomorrow. I need to go talk to Linda, she's waiting in the lobby, goodbye you two now."

Blu and Jewel both blushed at what Tulio said but gave a quick nod.

"I can take you to the hollow, that's where I was taking a nap."

"Let's go, I need some rest too."

Blu carefully grabbed Jewel by his talons and took flight towards the breeding room. As soon as they reached the hollow, Blu cautiously placed Jewel in the hollow.

"Hey Jewel, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Blu, I'm open."

"You know how you can't fly for a couple weeks? Well, I wanted to tell you sorry cause I know, this is all my fault that you have an injured wing. If only I was able to fly, you wouldn't be in the condition you are now. Can you forgive me Jewel?"

Jewel was surprised at what Blu said.

"Blu it's not your fault that I'm like this, it was Nigel who got me like this, not you. You wouldn't do such a thing even if it was indirect. You care enough about me to worry about my condition. Well I care enough about you to say that it's not your fault and if it was, I gladly accept your apology."

Blu was relieved and half-shocked that Jewel really cares about him. He felt he wanted to tell Jewel those words but felt it was too soon.

"We should get some sleep now."

"Yeah, it's about time we have some peace. So Blu, mind cuddling me up with you to sleep?"

Blu blushed at the thought of cuddling with Jewel.

"Y-you want m-me to cuddle w-with you? M-me?"

Jewel nodded

"Please Blu, I would be glad to."

Blu, still blushing, moved next to Jewel and placed his wings around Jewel, in which Jewel laid on his back, with her wings around Blu.

"A-are you comfortable Jewel"

"Comfortable as I can be Blu. You know, you're really cute when you start stuttering around me."

Blu blushed even harder, but held his blush enough where it wouldn't show. Jewel chuckled at Blu for trying to act normal.

"You know Blu, ever since I've been in the jungle, no other male has been able to capture my heart, all of them only had a desire to mate, until I met you. I found out you were so caring and selfless and starting to have feelings for you."

"I-I feel the s-same for you too Jewel."

The two blushed at each, with smiles on both macaws' beaks.

"Goodnight Blu."

"Goodnight Angle."

Jewel blushed at the nickname Blu gave her. She gave Blu a short kiss on his face, which made him return another kiss back, surprisingly. Both both macaws blushed further more. Was it even possible to blush more?

 _That was so nice_ , Blu and Jewel thought.

The two just embraced each other and drifted off into a peaceful sleep together.

Blu woke up at around 8 in the morning out of all the sudden but not sudden enough to wake Jewel up. Blu was confused where he was but then remembered he was next to Jewel.

 _Oh that really happened last night? Did we really kiss each other after cuddling together? Was the robbed bird from his dream right? Did Jewel love me back? I feel like I need to find the answer. Not now though, maybe in a couple weeks unless she confesses her feelings, whatever comes first. Yeah that sounds good. Since I'm already up, I guess I'll get go get me and Jewel breakfast._

Blu then slowly moved so he didn't wake Jewel. He succeeded, left the hollow and took flight towards the door of the breeding room. He gave a couple knocks before a doctor opened it for him. He then flew to the room where Tulio had stored mangos and fruits of the such. He grabbed some mangos and started flying back.

He saw when he got back to his hollow that Jewel was up with a pleasant smile.

"Morning Jewel."

"Morning Blu. Where were you at?"

"I was getting us some breakfast. I grabbed a couple mangos, I thought you might like them."

"Oh yes Blu, I love them, thank you."

"Anything for you Jewel." Saying that made Blu blush a little. Jewel's smile deepened. Blu offered the freshest mango to Jewel before he started eating.

"You choose Jewel. It be rude if I just ate without letting you pick."

"You're so thoughtful Blu." Jewel gave a quick kiss to Blu that made both look at each other's eyes. The two just stared for a while until Blu broke it and complimented Jewel.

"Jewel, y-you look so a-amazing." Jewel just smiled and kissed him again and started eating the mango. Blu was mesmerized by what just happened. He went blank for a couple seconds before coming back to reality and started eating with Jewel.

Right before finishing their meal, Jewel asked Blu something.

"Hey Blu, since you made my morning, I wanted to show you something but since I am flightless right now, could you take us there?"

"Sure, where do you want to guide me?"

"It's outside of the aviary, so you need to get Tulio to accept us going out for a bit."

"Sure, I actually need to tell you something private later as well." Jewel was eager to know what he wanted to talk about. Jewel didn't want to waste time. Plus she wanted to talk with Blu about a topic too.

"Well, lets not waste time shall we?"

"I'll go get Tulio. You stay here while I convince him, okay Jewel!"

Jewel nodded before Blu took off once again towards the door. He searched around until he saw the ornithologist otherwise known as Tulio. Since Linda taught him how to write complete sentences and understand the English vocabulary, he went to the nearest pen and paper, which he found with no trouble. He started writing if he and Jewel could go out for a bit. He needed to write something that would easily convince him to let them go out. He thought of things Tulio wanted concerning him and Jewel. He could only think of one thing: breeding. That was the main reason he came to Rio anyways. Though he felt weird writing this sentence, he wrote that going out could increase the chance of mating.

That should enough to get him to agree.

He grabbed the paper and flew to Tulio, who was a couple rooms away.

"Oh Hey Blu. You want food? There's some over there."

This was not what Blu wanted so he squawked again to get Tulio's attention again and this time, he saw that Blu was holding a piece a paper.

"Oh, what's this?"

He started reading what Blu wrote and smiled at the last sentence he wrote.

"If it increases the chance of copulation, then it's no problem for me. Can you check on Linda since you're here? She seems a little down today. She's in the room next to mine. I-I'm a little too nervous right now to talk to her."

Blu chuckled and agreed his favor. He flew to the next room and saw Linda.

"Oh, Blu! How's it been pal?"

Blu squawked in pleasantness and saw that Linda was not her usual self.

"So you're with Jewel now? So I guess Tulio will get his wish. Since all of my stuff is in Minnesota, I thought it'd be better if I just went home in two or three days."

A tear fell from Linda's eyes as she said this.

Blu didn't want Linda to leave so he a got a pen and started writing something for her. When he finished writing, he gave the note to Linda.

After reading, she already felt better.

"Tulio actually has feelings for me? Are you sure Blu?"

Blu squawked in agreement to this.

"I'll think about it Blu. Well, I'll leave you and Jewel alone for now. Goodbye friend."

She and Blu did their trademark handshake. Blu then went on back to Jewel, who was anxiously waiting for Blu's answer.

When Blu got back to the hollow, he had a smile since he had the whole day with Jewel.

"So what did Tulio day Blu?"

"After some thoughts, he said y—"

Not even finishing his sentence, Jewel jumped on Blu, giving him a very tight hug. Jewel was clearly joyful that they could go out, just the two of them.

"Um—Jewel- could... you... let me... go?"

"Oh I'm sorry Blu. Just got a little excited."

"It's alright, so where did you want guide me?"

"Let's get outside first."

"Let's get going."

Blu gently grabbed Jewel's body and took off towards the hallway. He saw Tulio, who had opened a window for them.

"Okay Blu and Jewel, be careful and arrive before 8, is that clear?"

The macaws simply squawked in unison.

"Now that we're finally out, lead me the way Jewel."

Jewel started guiding him towards a familiar statue that they "flew" near earlier.

"Christ the Redeemer?"

Jewel nodded.

"This was where I went when I needed some time to think about life."

Blu and Jewel then landed on top of the statue, on Jesus' arm.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Blu."

"Oh what is it?"

"Its about us."

Blu gulped as he already saw where was going.

"I've been wanting to tell you something ever since you saved me from the plane incident."

"What is it Jewel?" Blu was guessing what Jewel was about to say.

"Since I got to see who you really were, I was able to conclude that you are the most caring, compassionate and selfless bird I have ever known. You gave me someone I be with and be truly happy for the rest of my life. You've change my priorities ever since you saved me from the plane incident. I wanted to tell you with all my heart Blu that I **love** you Blu."

Blu almost fainted in sheer jubilation as he looked into her turquoise angelic eyes.

"Really Jewel?"

"With all my heart."

"Jewel."

"Yeah?"

"I've also been wanting to tell you that I- that I—I **love** you too Jewel. You've also made my life so much better. In fact, the last couple days with you have been the best in my life and can't believe I have such a beautiful creature such as you to be called mine. I **love** you so much Jewel."

The two were surprised at the events that just unfolded but at the same time, they were the happiest they could be.

"Oh Blu." Jewel then reached for Blu's beak and dived in for the most compassionate kiss to date. It was an explosion of feelings that sparked within the two. Jewel's tongue passionately explored Blu's mouth where Blu did the same with Jewel. This was truly one of those heartwarming moments that one could want to do all day. Jewel and Blu refused to stop until they needed air if they wanted to continue breathing. The two just affectionately looked at each and cuddled together. Blu and Jewel then just watched the afternoon sky (wow the morning past by so fast) with the incredible view of Rio de Janeiro they had.

"Jewel, I couldn't imagine a better life without you."

"Yes I don't ever want to leave you. Blu can you make me a promise?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Can you promise me you'll never let go? Not for a second, not in forever. Always be with me. I want to live with you forever."

"I also ask you the same thing and yes, I do promise Jewel, forever and ever."

The two just enjoyed each other's company until Blu suddenly remembered about his dream that he needed to talk about with Jewel.

"Hey Jewel, remember when I said I was going to tell you something?"

Jewel also then remembered.

"Oh I forgot, do you want to tell me?"

"Well it's kind of a nightmare I had the other night. It was someone who wanted to stop our love in an act of revenge. I couldn't tell who it was because he had a robe around him but he was a male bird. He showed me my apparent future between us and showed his 'evil-self' blackmailing me, which in turn, everyone blamed me for a murder that was part of his plan. He said that the blackmailing lost the love you had for me and that since he told me the future, now it's going to be altered in a good or bad way. I wanted to tell you if anything happens, I will still love you no matter what occurs."

Jewel was shocked and amazed by the massive amount of information Blu had just told her.

"Wow. Such a nightmare. Well at least we know what's coming so we can take steps to prepare for the future now."

"That's right, we can make things right the first time around so our relationship can't be changed."

The two gave a quick a kiss just to get their spirits up. Blu noticed the time (by looking at the position of the sun and his shadow) and saw that it almost time to get back to the aviary.

"We should be heading back to the aviary now. I don't want Tulio distrusting us already."

Jewel nodded.

"Take me back Blu."

"With pleasure. Now let's fly."

The two flew back to the aviary with ease and arrived just at time, seeing Tulio a little worried of the macaws absence.

"I was started to get a little worried." Tulio said as he watched the two lovebirds enter through the window.

"I got you two Brazilian nuts. It seems appropriate for a Spix macaw diet."

Blu flew Jewel down and ate relatively quickly but then Blu heard a noise outside the window.

"What was that?"

"What did you hear Blu?"

"I swear I just heard a squawk coming from outside the window."

Blu then flew to the window but saw nothing but the wind and vegetation flowing with the wind.

 _That was strange,_ Blu thought.

"Hey Blu, I'm a little tired, can we go back to the breeding room?"

"Yes of course Jewel."

As Blu flew towards Jewel to pick her up, a pair of eyes were watching him. The eyes were full of a lust-filled desire of revenge and sought out to do anything to get the two separated.

"Enjoy your fun while you have, it'd be the last you have with her. I'm coming for you Blu."


End file.
